utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku-tan
Miku-tan (ミクたん) is a popular YouTube singer known for her deep and rich voice, with a voice that is similar voice to the American voice actress Brina Palencia, as some fans have noticed. She says that she was influenced by the singer, CrisVee.Miku-tan's Facebook She covers a wide variety of songs including anime, cartoon, VOCALOID, K-pop, J-pop and English songs. She sings in both Japanese and English, and sometimes writes English lyrics for her English covers. Her first cover was of "Rolling Girl", and her first hit cover was her cover of "Kocchi Muite Baby" which gained 141K views before it got deleted. Also on Nico Nico Douga (where domelola uploaded her covers), she was well received with her most popular cover being her English "Matryoshka" with 330K views, as of March 2013. She is allegedly part of a band.Death by Penguins's Facebook On August 20, 2012, her YouTube account mikutankyu, and then her backup account was suspended. Later on September 19, 2012, Miku-tan oficially started using her current YouTube channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of RESONANCE Project chorus group as Hatsune Miku # Member of The iDOLM@STERS chorus group as Makoto # Member of Jinsei Chorus # Member of Old member of IM@S STARS chorus group as Makoto # Member of Stalker Love Chorus as Hatsune Miku List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. Miku-tan, KoKo and Anba (2011.06.26) # "Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night" (2011.06.29) (reupload) # "TRIAL DANCE" -English ver.- (2011.07.02) # "Calc." (2011.07.04) (reupload) # "Top Secret" -English ver.- (2011.07.06) (reupload) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" -English ver.- (2011.07.07) # "Tómur" (2011.07.12) (reupload) # "Re*HeLLo GooDByE" (2011.07.25) (reupload) # "Pierrot" (2011.07.26) (reupload) # "Lonely" (2011.08.01) (reupload) # "The World is All One!!" (2011.08.23) # "Black Sheep - Metric" (2011.08.28) (reupload) # "Ugly" (2011.09.03) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.05) (reupload) # "SWEET DROPS" -Band ver.- (2011.09.10) (reupload) # "Connect" -English ver.- (2011.09.22) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -piano ver.- (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.23) # "Kagayaku no Sora no Shijima ni wa" (2011.09.25) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2011.10.19) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # "I Believe" (2011.11.04) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (2011.11.11) # "Romio to Shinderera" (Romeo and Cinderella) -English ver.- (2011.11.12) # "John Wayne Gacy, Jr." (Sufjan Stevens) (2011.11.12) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Cold Hand" (2011.12.08) (reupload) # "Kimiboshi" (2011.12.28) (reupload) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.17) (reupload) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.01.17) (reupload) # "Someone Like You" (2012.01.21) # "Grey Wednesday" (Mawaru Penguindrum ED) (2012.01.27) (reupload) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (2012.02.05) # "And Forever" feat. Miku-tan and Caspy (2012.02.19) (reupload) # "Colors of the Wind" (2012.02.22) # "I See the Light" feat. Miku-tan and Ashe (2012.02.26) # "Egomama" (2012.02.27) # "A Romantic Love - Tumblr Comic" (2012.02.28) (reupload) # "Rhythm of Love" -Female ver.- (2012.03.12) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown ED) (2012.04.12) # "Reon" (2012.06.13) # "Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" (2012.06.28) # "muddy cloud" -English ver.- (2012.07.08) (reupload) # "muddy cloud" (2012.07.08) (reupload) # "Sleeping Beauty" -English ver.- (2012.07.31) (reupload) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.08.01) (reupload) # "irony" -English ver.- (2012.08.06) (reupload) # "You and Beautiful World" (2012.08.06) # "When Will my Life Begin" (Tangled song) (Parody) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- (2012.09.22) (reupload) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "John Wayne Gacy, Jr." (Sufjan Stevens) (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "Watashi he" (2012.10.18) # "Akujiki Musume Conchita" -English ver.- (Evil Food Eater Conchita) (2012.10.23) # "+REVERSE" (2012.10.23) # "Terrible Things" (Mayday Parade song) -Piano ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Thoughtful Zombie (2012.12.22) # "Thoughtful Zombie -English ver.- (2012.12.22) # "I Dreamed A Dream (2012.12.29) # "Mayday Parade" (2013.03.12) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) -English ver.- (2013.03.26) (reupload & pitched) # "Mozaik Role" -English acoustic ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Scissorhands" -English ver.- (2013.06.20) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -English ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) (2013.07.22) # "Don't Stop Now" -Guitar & Vocal ver.- (2013.08.03) # "I'm Just Your Problem" (Adventure Time song) (2013.08.13) }} Gallery Trivia * Fellow YouTube singer Ashe is one of her notable fans. * She is currently learning guitar. External Links * Blog * Tumblr * MediaFire downloads * Facebook * Formspring * deviantART * Mylist (Songs uploaded by domelola) Category:Translyricists